


Submissive

by Jisungbttm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungbttm/pseuds/Jisungbttm
Summary: Winwin brought his face close to his ear, "seems like you're enjoying it too much"
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 12





	Submissive

Everyone knows Yuta is obsessed with Winwin for some reason. Desperate to get him laid with him. But Winwin is never not the one to give up. 

But here's the thing. Yuta wants Winwin to bottom. However, both of them are tops. This clash caused Winwin to not get in a relationship with Yuta. Yuta is an obsessive dominant. And It frustrates Winwin cause- Cause… 

There's another thing though. 

"What are you doing?" Winwin fumed up, brows furrowed. Yuta was constantly touching Winwin's thighs, squeezing the flesh now or then. 

Winwin was driving them back home from practice in a jeep. For some unpleasant situation that took place, Winwin was stuck with Yuta and he had to drive. And will be spending the night on the 127 dorm. 

And then there is Yuta sitting on the passenger seat, being slick. At least he thinks so. 

Winwin's expression doesn't look good. He looks pissed. Yuta noticed it. Winwin looks like he'll punch anything at least 1 feet close to him. 

"What is wrong with you?" Yuta spoke up. He himself was being annoyed at the younger. 

Yuta relaxed on his seat. Now facing frontwards, eyes on the road. He then glanced at the other from the corner of his eyes. Observing Winwin to bring his phone out of his pocket and calling the first number that appeared right after opening his recent calls. 

"I'm coming" and cut the phone right away. Wait, he never regarded Winwin to be that domineering. He furrowed his brows at Winwin in thought. 

Yuta arched a brow, "Who?" 

"You'll see" Okay Wow… What happened to him? Yuta cannot but relax on his seat again, exasperation filling up his mind. 

"You'll have the best day of your life" Winwin smirked to himself, which didn't last long, eyes darkening. Yuta eyed him in suspicion. 

Winwin sped up. Passing all the other vehicles around like it's a competition who can reach further away from the others. Reaching the garage eventually. Parking the jeep somewhere Winwin got off along with a fazed Yuta. 

After setting their foot in on the apartment. Winwin immediately rushed through the living room, at the end was Johnny's room. And Winwin seems to be dashing towards it. Yuta who was burning with curiosity had to follow the latter. 

"Winwin! Where do you think you're heading to?" Yuta cannot but ask, worry plastered on his face. His heart beating loudly with every step he takes. 

They both stood still in front of the door. Of Johnny's room. Winwin finally knocked. A little harsh if Yuta wants to elaborate. And the door opened rather fast. Wide open. Johnny wearing a sleeveless top. 

A perplexed Johnny furrowed at Yuta and spoke up, "Yuta?" Not giving the man in the front his attention. 

"Concentrate!" Winwin's hands shot up and held Johnny's jaw with both his hands and dived in for a hungry, fiery kiss. Causing Johnny to stumble back as Winwin was nearly hovering over him. 

Yuta's eyes slightly widened, absolute disbelief drawing upon his face. Lips twitched up. He stood still thunderstruck. Heartbeat unusual. What is going on in front of him? 

Meanwhile, Winwin almost shoving his tongue down Johnny's throat. Johnny slowly backed away towards the edge of the bed. Dragging his feet behind, hitting the leg of the bed. Almost felling. 

Winwin sled his tongue leisurely out of the lips, then jaw, then neck. Starting with a hungry wet bite. Making Johnny hiss following a moan. Winwin hurriedly gripped Johnny's neck. A little rough as Johnny yelped. Keep sucking that specific spot he just targeted. Johnny had to shut his eyes close at that. Briefly opening one eye to stare back at the poor soul that's been witnessing a rude show unfolding in front of him. 

"Wai-wait, Yuta! What's he doing here?" Johnny finished in the middle of heavy breathing. And… 

Winwin raised his head from abusing the spot on his neck. Johnny's neck is still in his firm grip. Slowly turned his head back at the door, his eyes dark, fazed. A bit scary to describe as of Yuta who never saw this side of Winwin. Both hands on Johnny's neck. Predatory!!? 

Yuta snapped back into his senses. Rushed to Winwin and freed Johnny's neck with a harsh tug on Winwin's wrists, holding it up high in the air. Breaking the grip on Johnny's neck who fell to the bed on his butt after, caressing his throat and coughing a little. 

"What do you think you're doing!?" Yuta growled at him loudly. 

Winwin snatched his wrist back away. "Weren't you horny? I brought you to feast" breathing heavily, corner of his lips curving up. 

"Winwin?" Johnny looked back at him, frowning. His voice filled with disbelief. 

"WINWIN! What does it mean?" Yuta was furious. 

Winwin didn't answer. Instead, yanked his wrist off of Yuta's grip and approached behind Johnny. Setting himself there comfortably. Bringing his face closer to Johnny's nape he grasped his jaw and raised it up. Johnny yelped. Closing his eyes for a brief second. Then opening and gazing back at Yuta. With submissive eyes???! 

"Look at him! He'll fulfill all your hidden desires!" Winwin had a dark aura surrounding him. A side Yuta never dreamt of witnessing. But what's he saying!!? 

"Get off the bed" Yuta ordered through his gritted teeth. 

Winwin's eyes darkened and he pulled his hands back from the grip. He left a sigh in distress. And, "If you do it with him along with me I'll do as you say"

A sudden change came in Yuta's attitude and his lips curved up in a grin. "Bring it on" Yuta approached the couple on the bed tugging the t-shirt off of him. Winwin smirked to himself. 

"What?-" Johnny was going to protest this about to occur madness "It's okay babe It won't take long. I'm in a bad mood, behave~" Winwin pushed Johnny against the bed harshly, who fell on his stomach. 

"Yuta, make way underneath" Yuta followed Winwin's instructions after properly undressing himself. And slipped beneath Johnny. Tugging Johnny's clothes off of him. One by one. 

A groan slipped out of Yuta's mouth as Johnny sat right on that hard bulge. 

"Needy whore~" Winwin said from behind, already naked. Brought two of his fingers from the back, in front of his mouth urging him to part those plush cupid bow lips. And Johnny obliged. 

Winwin didn't wait to attack that tongue. Rubbing it inwards, saliva started smearing his bottom lip having the access of Winwin's wet fingers. 

Winwin brought the fingers out and a string of saliva broke in the middle. Johnny looked down and figured Yuta's expression out. Yuta's eyes were filled with crave and hunger. 

He gripped Johnny's hips and grinded up abruptly. Johnny cannot help but leave a lewd moan out of his lips. Pupils rolling back. 

"I'm not doing this for you! Don't try so hard" Yuta said emotionlessly. 

Johnny tried to shake his head to deny the fact that he's not doing these intentionally. But had to roll his eyes back again in the middle of heavy breathing as Yuta did it again, slightly smirking. 

"How can you agree to do it slut~" Yuta spoke with a teasing tone. 

Not a second later Johnny left a loud moan. Yuta observed Winwin to appear from behind Johnny smirking down at him. A shiver ran up Yuta's spine. 

"Ah- ahh~" A wet finger brushed Johnny's hole roughly, making the elder flinch forward, thighs attempting to close. Although he can't because he's on top of a younger one. But Yuta out of nowhere clasped them, holding them firmly away from each other, to his sides. 

And two of those slender, tall fingers slipped inside Johnny. Causing Johnny's muscles to tense up at the stimulation of being stretched with about two fingers. 

"Winwin hold on~ ahnn~" Johnny's warning was not paid any heed. Instead the fingers were filling him, invasively. Winwin pushed his whole fingers inwards. Causing Johnny to jolt forward and almost fall on Yuta. He was handling himself up with the help of his arms. As Yuta was glaring at him all the time, so if he fell on Yuta face first the consequences won't be interesting. 

Thus, even though it was a bit tough he was holding himself up. But he can't see the end to it as Winwin seemed to be a bit extra rough today. 

"Uhnn~ Winwin~" Johnny arched his back at Winwin abusing his hole. Fingers thrusting absolutely at the end of the hole curving them downwards. Hitting right at that spot, his insides twitching in need, thighs trembling. Groaning, squirming. Had to give up his body. As he fell flat on Yuta, both their dicks collided against each other. 

And both groaned loudly in unison. Johnny almost nuzzles against Yuta's neck and a sudden yelp from Johnny. A hard slapping sound echoed through the room as Winwin painted Johnny's thigh to turn in a pinkish color.

Johnny and Yuta stared at each other on that. And then another. "Ahh!" Winwin dragged Johnny towards him. 

"I won't loosen you up anymore if you fall again" Winwin threatened in a whispering tone. Johnny had to nod through it with gritted teeth. 

He had to hold himself up till Winwin was convinced he was ready. Winwin held on his hips firmly and pulled it up high. 

And positioned himself towards the hole. Without any warning he started to enter his head leisurely. Johnny gripped the sheet, causing it to crumple in his grip. 

Winwin took his time to force it all the way in, bottoming out. 

Yuta looked at Johnny's agape mouth. He was trying so hard to not fall on him. Yuta had to tease him. Tugging his thighs towards him, rubbing their erection together, creating a mess with their precum. Though the sudden jerk caused Johnny to waggle on Winwin's cock, making him gasp, eyes wide, head thrown back, tears forming on his eyes. 'It hit'

It hit his prostate. "ahhng~" Then it started, Winwin plunging brutally in him. Even shaking Yuta beneath. Their cocks rubbing against each other, sending Johnny on cloud nine. 

"Winwin! Yuta! Slow-slow down~" 

Yuta instead grasped his nape and wrenched him towards him. Clenched Johnny's jaw at the same time tilting his face, attaching their lips in a hungry kiss. Literally sucking the life out of him. 

"Mmh!" Winwin is making it so hard for Johnny. Hitting his prostate skillfully, slamming inwards. It was too much. Johnny had to grasp Yuta's hands and yank it off of him to pin them down on both sides of Yuta, who was smirking between the kiss, guessing what's about to take place. 

Johnny was about to lift his face up off of Yuta to breath. But… A hand on his nape pressed him forcefully against Yuta's smirking mouth. 

"Not yet, sweety" Winwin spoke with fake sympathy. "Yuta!" Winwin called. "Enter him!" Winwin ordered sternly. And let his wrists free. 

"What!?" Johnny completely baffled. "Whilst you're in?!" Yuta was also perplexed. "Yes!"

"No! I never did it!" Johnny protested. 

"Well, you'll do it now~" Winwin wasn't paying any attention to it. 

The proposal seemingly turned Yuta on more. And the corner of his lips bend up devilishly. He didn't waste any time but started positioning himself. "I guess I'll try to be gentle" Yuta whispered in Johnny's ears who was having a hard time forming words because of Winwin and stared at Yuta with pleading eyes, a bit red and looking fucked out. 

Johnny hissed at Yuta who's tip of the dick was already finding its way inside his hole. "Yuta~ Yuta~ wait~"

"Do it rhythmically!" Winwin suggested and he nodded. 

Winwin pulled himself out, till his tip was a Tad bit inside. Yuta pushed through all the way up with one quick motion. Burying himself so deep Johnny had to scream. Mentally delighted about the fact that he got to get in touch with Winwin's cock. 

And they kept the rhythm. So that Johnny doesn't have to get to send to a hospital cause of their atrocious assault. "Ahh~ uh-uh! Ahnnm~ Right there!! Yes!" 

Winwin brought his face close to his ear, "seems like you're enjoying it too much" 

Johnny shuddered. And Winwin just bit right below that spot, a little harsh to be honest. Sucking on that spot. A visible mark appearing there. Making Yuta kind of jealous. 

That's when it hit Yuta! Winwin is dominant. More dominant than him, that's why they don't work out. Winwin doesn't submit. 

He halted his movements and raised himself up from the mattress while being swayed because of Winwin's insatiable thrusts. 

Without warning he connected his lips together with Winwin. Surprisingly, Winwin returned it back. Both of them were full of passion, squeezing Johnny between them. Johnny being attention deprived had to whine out loud. 

And Winwin pulled away, being attentive to Johnny's shoulders, biting on it. Hitting on that spot ruthlessly, making Johnny see stars. 

Yuta had to notice Johnny. He is so submissive. Just the way he wants. 

Johnny put an end to his thoughts and suddenly started bouncing on his cock. Yearning friction, more friction. Without any thought Yuta forced a kiss on Johnny's lips. Hungry, shoving his tongue down his throat just the way Winwin did. 

He started striking upwards alongside Winwin, both of them jabbing right at his prostate at the same time. Brutal unrestrained thrusts making it hard to stay in place for Johnny. "Ah! ahh~nngh~ I- I think- I'll~" Johnny broke the kiss to forewarn them. 

It didn't take much long before he came undone. The younger guys still kept their pace. Making Johnny feel aggravated. He attempted to pull himself off of them. But Yuta seized both his thighs. Forcing it down, making him take it. 

"Let go~ I ju-just came! I'm sensitive~" 

But they kept going. Yuta even glared at him. "Let go~" Johnny attempted to push Yuta away with his hands. But Winwin clutched them from behind. And flipped him on his back briskly. Johnny fell flat on his back on the mattress, far away from Yuta's warmth. 

Clasping a thigh of Johnny, hauling it over his shoulder only to increase the pace. The way Johnny was clenching around him was encouraging him to go more ruthless. Yuta couldn't help but approach them. Winwin observed Yuta and gave him space to continue their ministration. 

Yuta didn't wait to get to the job and within no time all of them spurted out their juices. Plopping beside Johnny. Occupying his bed. 

"Seems like you'll enjoy Johnny's company from now on~" Winwin spoke up between heavy breathing. 

"Hahah! That's not going to happen" Johnny answered instead, laughing a bit. 

"Why not?" Yuta cannot help but sound offended. "Cause Winwin and I are already dating" Johnny raised himself up, resting on his elbows. 

"But I want to do it again with you. Let me join this relationship!" -Yuta

Winwin and Johnny shared glances at that… Smirking at each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enchanted

~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
